Naruto: Next Generation
by Sophia Uchiha
Summary: Este fanfic hablara sobre la vida de los hijos de mis parejas favoritas Sasusaku Naruhina Saiino Shikatema Nejiten y otras. Soy horrible para hacer resumenes, pasen y lean


Es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste. Para que no se enloquezcan por si no entienden nada es como la introduccion a la historia, 18 años antes de lo que va a hacer el primer capitulo, espero poder ser lo mas clara posible y si no cualquier cosa me preguntan :).

Disfrutenlo mucho.

* * *

Prólogo

Se encontraba en su nueva oficina. La conocía de memoria siempre estuvo dentro de ella cuando lo citaba el Tercer Hokage o la vieja Tsunade como el prefería decirle y así hacer enojar a la maestra de su mejor amiga. Estaba de espalda hacia la puerta y así poder mirar de toda la aldea, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una cabellera negra afuera de la torre.

-Así que el teme se ha dignado en venir a saludarme. – Pensó sonriendo.

-Señor Uzumaki. –Dijo Akane, la nueva asistente del Hokage sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –El Jefe de Policia, Uchiha-san quiere verlo.

-Dile que pase. – Respondió, seguía de espalda a la puerta.

-Dobe.

-Teme, veo que te has dignado en venir a visitarme. –Dijo riendo. –Tus misiones te tienen tan ocupado que ni siquiera pudiste venir a la ceremonia.

-Debes comprender ser el Jefe y con el vago de Shikamaru de Sub Jefe es algo difícil. –Se acerco hacia su amigo. –Y mas con tu mujer embarazada la cual se torna una molestia constante.

-Nadie dijo que restaurar un Clan era algo fácil teme. –Comento sin mirarlo a los ojos. –Hazla feliz. – Pidió y el pelinegro entendió a que se refería. A Sakura.

-Bueno, ya me voy.

-¿Solo has venido de pasada?.

-Tengo cosas que hacer dobe, quizás venga luego a ayudarte ya que un usuratonkachi como tu no debería ser Hokage. –Y así se retiro de la habitación dejando una sonrisa plantada en el rostro de su amigo. Estaba feliz ya que había logrado cumplir su promesa: traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha y haberlo podido hacer recapacitar.

FLASHBACK

Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, quisiera o no el me escucharía O al menos intentaría que ese cerrado me escuchara, debía saber la verdad. Intentaría matarme eso era seguro, su odio a Konoha estos últimos meses había crecido rápidamente y lo había demostrado luego de enfrentarse a Kakashi y atentar contra la vida de Sakura.

Esperaba poder convencer a ese tarado, de que vuelva y volvamos a tener esos lazos que antes nos mantenían unidos y el decidió terminar por conseguir su objetivo, saciar su sed de venganza hacia su hermano el cual fue en vano ya que Itachi se sacrifico por Sasuke, para que su vida fuese lo mas feliz posible, pero la oscuridad lo tenia atontado y no le permitía pensar con claridad o al menos eso pensaba yo.

FLASHBACK (dentro de FLASHBACK)

_Me levante temprano como todos los dias, luego de un gran plato de ramen instantáneo me fui hacia el despacho de la vieja Tsunade a ver si me tenia una buena misión luego de hacer cosas aburridas acerca de papeles y otras cosas mucho mas aburridas. _

_-Vieja Tsunade, espero que hoy me tenga una misión decente vieja de pa… -Dije entrando al despacho pero al ver que ella no se encontraba ahí me calle, pero si se encontraba Sakura. -¿Sakura-chan?, ¿Qué hace_s _en el despacho de la vieja Tsunade? y ¿Qué lees?. –Me acerque a ella al no recibir ninguna respuesta. Ella soltó unos papeles y se quedo mirando a la nada los tome y comencé a leerlos. Con solo divisar unos nombres y apellidos sabia de quien se trataba: Sasuke e Itachi. Continué leyendo y no podía creerlo._

_-Es terrible… los ancianos de Konoha. –Dijo pero su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar._

_-Tranquila. –La abrace lo mas fuerte que pude. –Por eso quiere acabar con la aldea. – Pensé._

_-Debemos ayudarlo Naruto. – Decía entre sollozos. –Hay que ayudarlo e impedir que acabe con la aldea, por eso su enojo contra Konoha, por esos estupidos ancianos._

_-Sakura se que aun no cumplí mi promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero te prometo que hablare con el y tratare de hacerlo razonar. – Prometí sonriendo, se lo debía después de todo no había podido cumplirle aun._

FIN FLASHBACK (de ambos)

Esos recuerdos lo ponían triste, ya que no fueron momentos fáciles para ellos. Conocer la verdad acerca de los ancianos de Konoha y el Clan Uchiha lo había puesto furioso, su mejor amigo, su hermano había sufrido por la culpa de esos desgraciados ancianos. Al enterarse de la verdad salieron en seguida en su búsqueda junto con Sakura, ellos dos solos y sin nadie mas, fueron en busca de su camarada.

FLASHBACK

-Como te atreves a venir aquí Naruto. –Dijo fríamente detrás de el. –Tu estúpida aldea me debe mucho y los hare pagar a cada uno de ellos, incluyéndote.

-A eso mismo vengo. – Sonrió y le constestó: -Tengo algo que proponerte. Los ancianos te han hecho pasar un feo momento pero te prometo que si vuelves a Konoha con ayuda de la vieja de Tsunade los quitaremos a todos del medio.

-Naruto. –Dijo llamando su atención. -¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en llevarme a Konoha?

-"En el mundo ninja, aquel que no cumple las ordenes, es llamado escoria, sin embargo, aquel que abandona a sus camaradas, es peor que la escoria". –Susurro en su oído.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ese encuentro con su camarada lo había dejado en el hospital, junto con su mejor amigo. Con ayuda de Sakura pudieron recuperarse rápido y volver a ser ese equipo que alguna vez fueron, Sai se había convertido en ANBU y así Sasuke y Naruto pudieron prepararse para los exámenes Chunin y luego junto con Sakura convertirse en grandes Jounin.

La renuncia de la vieja Tsunade y poder haber tomado el cargo que siempre había deseado con toda su vida: ser Hokage.

-La vida me ha puesto mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pero lo he superado y estoy preparado para disfrutarlo. – Pensó y no pudo evitar que alguna lagrima resbalara por su rostro. -Pero sobre todo estoy preparado para ser FELIZ.

* * *

Sinceramente el final me hizo llorar un poco jeje, espero que hallan entendido bien y si no cualquier cosa me preguntan.

Besitos, Sophia.


End file.
